


Even In Death

by Sara68650



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara68650/pseuds/Sara68650
Summary: Minji is an outcast born into a small village that hates and fears her for rumors are that she is the daughter of a vampire. But one person refuses to stay away from her and soon, the redhaired girl falls for the happy girl. But will their love be a happy one? Or will it be tragic?Either way, they promised one thing. They would love each other forever. Even in death.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Even In Death

Minji slowly stumbles along a dimly lit path. Her bare feet feeling the soft soil underneath them. Trees line it shading the path so that only a thin streak of moonlight on this cloudless night seems to light her way as faint sobs are heard from the red-haired girl.

Her tears making the way blurry as her steps finally lead her to where she needed to go. Soon Minji comes to a small clearing. The path widens, showing a small hill with a very old looking tree.

“How could they turn a place that means so much to us into something that causes so much pain so easily?” Minji asks as her voice breaks. Memories start flashing in her mind like a film as she softly smiles as her tears fall.

_“you are here again…” Minji says as a girl with beautiful silver hair looks up at her while smiling brightly. Minji’s heart aches just at the sight of that smile. But she tries to hide it. It was such a genuine smile. It made Minji think that Yoohyeon thought that she was her entire world. And she was._

_“I knew that you would come! You promised me! Why would I not come when I know you are waiting for me?” Yoohyeon said as she smiled brightly and patted the cool earth beside her as she leans against the tree._

_Minji sighs as she fights a smile from creeping onto her lips as she slowly lowers herself beside Yoohyeon._

_“you know that the village frowns upon you talking to me…” Minji said as she stared off into the distance. Yoohyeon frowns as she takes Minji’s hand in her own._

_“I know. But that won't stop me. I love you.” Yoohyeon said casually as she held Minji’s hand. The younger girl was gently rubbing the back of Minji’s hand with her thumb as she tries to soothe the older girl's worries._

_“if they knew… you know what they say about me…” Minji said mournfully as she looked at the girl she loved._

_“but they won't. And even if they do, it won't change the fact that I love you. Vampire parents or not, to me you are just my Minji…” Yoohyeon said with a smile. Minji’s eyes teared as she lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of Yoohyeon’s hand softly._

_“but you risk your life just by being with me…” Minji says as her fears surface._

_“what if they kill you because they think I turned you?” Minji asked, but Yoohyeon only smiled._

_“Even in death, I will still love you. I don’t mind dying if it means that I was able to call you mine. Even if it's only for a short while…” Yoohyeon said as Minji’s eyes went wide._

_“the thought of a life with you not beside me is one I don’t want to live in,” Yoohyeon said as she looked into Minji’s eyes lovingly._

_“I mean it…” Yoohyeon says as she releases Minji’s hand to gently cup the older girl's face with both hands and pull the older girl into a slow and gentle kiss._

Minji sinks to her knees as she stares at the lone tree on the hill. Even the tree seems to be mourning. Its leaves that were once lush, now falling like tears as they gently fall upon the soft earth where the love of Minji’s life lays buried underground. Dead and cold.

“I'm so sorry… it's all my fault… Yoohyeon…” Minji says as she whispers her name with such heartbreak as her chest tightens from the grief.

“if I had just stayed away from you… then you would still be alive… but I just couldn’t stay away…. I'm so sorry, Yoohyeon…” Minji sobbed as blood-red tears streaked down her cheeks.

With a deep but uneven breath, Minji stood slowly and walked towards the lonely hill.

With every step she took, the heavier her body felt as the memories of Yoohyeon weighed her down. All of the happy memories turned hurtful as she felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds by tiny shards of glass.

The memories now haunted her as she takes the slow steps up the foot-worn path that the girls created as the memories flooded back to her.

_“look! We are starting to make a path!” Yoohyeon said excitedly as she smiles at Minji._

_“what's so special about a path?” Minji asked curiously. She didn’t know why it was something that brought such joy to the younger girl just to see the path that they walked down together every day._

_“because it's proof of us and only us. This path was created by us and us alone. to me, this path brings up all of the nice memories of the two of us. of when we can truly be ourselves…” Yoohyeon said happily as a shy smile crept across her lips._

_Minji could feel Yoohyeon blush as she looked over to see the red on her cheeks as she smiled. She knew what Yoohyeon was remembering. It was their first kiss._

It was here under this very tree that Minji stood under that everything started with the couple. But now that sweet memory was tainted with pain and grief.

Minji looked up at the tree that meant so much to them as she tried to fight back her tears. She couldn’t bear to look at the lone cold unmarked stone that marked Yoohyeon’s grave.

“you deserved so much better…” Minji whispered as her eyes finally fell upon the stone.

Slowly she walked over to the stone as she gently ran her fingers across its rough and cold surface.

“I won't leave you here alone. You once said, even in death, you would love me. But you can't possibly love me as much as I love you…” Minji said as she gently ran her fingers through the loose soil in grief.

“you were the only one for me. My everything… I can't leave you here all alone… I can't let them turn our beautiful memories into painful ones…” Minji said as she started to dig at the loose soil with her bare hands. Her desperation visible as she tried to move the earth that covered the love of her life. Her universe.

_“what happened?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon walked up nervously. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, and the younger girl couldn’t make eye contact with her._

_Minji stood up quickly and winced as she saw the blood at the corner of Yoohyeon’s lip. Guilt rose up in Minji’s chest as she looked at all the injuries that the younger girl was covered in. She knew why Yoohyeon was hurt, and it was all Minji’s fault._

_“I, I told you I should stay away from you…” Minji said weakly as she looked at the ground feeling helpless. She felt too guilty to look at Yoohyeon after all, the younger girl got hurt just for associating with Minji._

_Everything felt so unfair. No one was allowed to talk to Minji inside the village. She was an outcast from birth. Destined to be ignored just because of a rumor about her parents that she had never even met. Her mother died during childbirth, and her father fled the village shortly after. Chased out after being accused of being a vampire._

_Yoohyeon could see the pain and guilt in Minji’s eyes and gently cupped the sides of Minji’s face._

_“it's not your fault. I mean it. I CHOSE to see you. I knew the risks, and I do it anyway. Even if they beat me to death, it won't change one thing…” Yoohyeon said as she looked lovingly into Minji’s eyes._

_”What?” Minji asked as she sniffled. Yoohyeon just smiled as she looked deeply into Minji’s eyes and brushed away her tears._

_“that I love you. With my entire being. And nothing that they do to me is going to change that.” Yoohyeon said as she kissed Minji gently and sweetly. Minji could taste the iron taste of Yoohyeon’s blood from the cut at the corner of her mouth, but she didn’t care._

_Minji sighed into the kiss and for once let herself go as the two kissed passionately under the beautiful old tree._

The memories of that day fueled Minji as she dug through the soft earth until she finally landed on a layer of large stones.

Minji sighed in disgust as she looked at the stones that buried her loves coffin. “they really thought I turned you…” Minji said as she struggled to remove the heavy stones with her new strength.

Tears fell as she remembered their last time together.

_Minji sighed contently as Yoohyeon held her under the shade of the tree. The redhead looked up at the younger girl lovingly as she watched her._

_Yoohyeon had her eyes closed, and her head leaned back against the tree as she sang for Minji. Her voice filled the field with beautiful music, and Minji couldn’t help but hum along softly as she looked at Yoohyeon’s beautiful side profile._

_A smile spread across her face as Yoohyeon snuggled her closer._

_“you sing beautifully…” Minji said happily as Yoohyeon beamed with pride._

_“I practiced… for you…” Yoohyeon said shyly as the blush that Minji loved so much crept across the younger girl's face._

_Minji looked up in shock at the comment, but Yoohyeon could only smile._

_“you have mentioned before how you love singing. So, I wanted to sing for you…” Yoohyeon said shyly as she looked away._

_The two had spent the day together as Minji enjoyed Yoohyeon’s singing. But what the couple didn’t know was that Yoohyeon’s voice carried farther than they knew. One of the village boys followed the beautiful voice as he walked into the clearing to see Yoohyeon leaning down to gently kiss Minji._

_He knew who Yoohyeon was kissing right away as he saw the red hair. Anger rose up in his chest as he watched the girl that had constantly turned him down, kissing the outcast._

_In a rage, he stomped back to the village and gathered the men of the village, including Yoohyeon’s own father, as they walked through the forest to the clearing._

_Yoohyeon smiled as she leaned down to kiss Minji once more when a loud voice echoed across the field._

_“KIM YOOHYEON!” the loud voice shouted as the two girls jumped and looked at the group in a panic._

_It was clear that the girls had been doing more than just kissing, and her father was furious._

_The last thing Minji remembered was being ripped away from Yoohyeon as they desperately tried to cling to each other, screaming the other names as they fought off their captors for just one more touch, one more kiss._

_Minji woke up to look up at the beautiful full moon as she looked around in confusion. As she went to move, pain wracked across her body as she cried out in pain._

_Minji looked down at her body and realized what had happened to her. The villagers had killed her for being a vampire. The steak through where they thought her heart was proved it. They had just barely missed, but they had successfully pinned her to the pole that she was loosely tied to with it._

_They planned on watching her burn up in the sunlight of the morning. They didn’t know that the sunlight wouldn’t hurt her. They also didn’t plan on her still being alive._

_With a groan, she tried to move her arms, but it was a struggle. Her arms and legs just didn’t seem to want to cooperate as she tried to free herself._

_Slowly, her strength was returning, and she was able to grip the stake sticking out of her chest, and with her last ounce of strength, she kicked off of the pole and landed on the ground with a painful thud. The stake pushed deeper into her upon impact, causing Minji to cry out._

_Suddenly the girl heard movement. Slowly a young man walked around from behind a stack of debris. It was the one that told the others about Minji and Yoohyeon._

_The redheaded girl’s anger flared as she struggled to stand. But the boy walked up to her with a cocky expression and stepped on the stake pinning Minji to the ground._

_“she’s gone… you are too late. We buried her at sunset.” He said as Minji’s eyes went wide._

_“no… it can't be true…” Minji said weakly as she froze in place. Her struggling to get to her feet forgotten as the news of her beloved reached her ears._

_“you can't be telling the truth…” Minji said as a coldness washed over her._

_“that’s what you get for taking what's mine. You know that our parents were setting up our marriage. And some outcast tried to take her from me? And a girl no less? You probably couldn’t even please her!” he said as he patted himself._

_“I would have done her right.” He said, and soon Minji saw red. The next thing she knew was that she held the body of that boy in her arms. Body drained of blood and pale. She quickly dropped his lifeless body with a thud._

_As Minji tested her limbs, she realized that the blood had healed her body and gave her enough strength to stand, and soon she was staggering towards the last place she saw Yoohyeon._

Minji felt her tears coming back as she finally felt the rough wood of the coffin below the rocks. With a sad smile, Minji gently stroked it.

“don’t worry, baby… I will get you out of there soon…” Minji said as her tears started to flow again as she removed the last of the debris and started to open the coffin.

With a final pull, the last of the nails came loose, and Minji couldn’t hold back her sobs. Yoohyeon was hardly recognizable.

“I'm so sorry…” Minji said as her tears fell onto Yoohyeon’s face.

“they hurt you so bad…” Minji said as she gently brushed her hands along Yoohyeon’s arms, looking at several broken bones.

It was suddenly hard for Minji to breathe as she looked at the one person that she thought she would spend the rest of her life with broken and bloody before her.

Her crying became uncontrollable as her tears fell on her love. Carefully Minji leaned down to kiss Yoohyeon’s lips for one last time.

Their lips touched, but Yoohyeon’s were cold and stiff. It broke Minji’s heart. She clung to Yoohyeon as she held the younger girl to her chest.

Her sobs shook her whole body, and she refused to let go of Yoohyeon as she cradled her lifeless body to her chest for minutes or hours, Minji was unsure.

“I told you…” a faint voice whispered. Minji opened her eyes wide as she slowly looked into Yoohyeon’s face to see her smiling back at her. Her wounds slowly healing.

“what? How?” Minji asked as tears streaked down her face again.

Yoohyeon weakly lifted her hand up and caressed Minji’s cheek as she wiped a bloody tear away and showed it to Minji.

“I told you I would love you… even in death…” Yoohyeon said as she smiled. Her eyes now a blood red that matched Minji’s.

Minji cradled Yoohyeon to her as Yoohyeon weakly hugged her back before leaning in to kiss Yoohyeon passionately.

“I love you… I always have. I'm sorry for being too afraid to tell you…” Minji said as tears fell.

Yoohyeon only shook her head.

“I knew you love me. You show it with your whole being. Just because you didn’t say it, it didn’t mean I didn’t know. That’s why I never gave up on you no matter how hard you pushed me away…” Yoohyeon said as she smiled weakly.

Minji could only nod as she held onto Yoohyeon tightly.

“come, let's get you something to eat…” Minji said after one last kiss as she scooped Yoohyeon up into her arms and carried her into the village.

That night there were several strange disappearances. The greatest one being the disappearance of the two girls executed for being vampires. Their bodies were never found, but occasionally, someone from the village would travel to a town or two over and swear that he would see the girls together.

The villagers would never believe them, and soon it would become a legend.

Several years later, after all of the villagers had passed away from old age, a strange young pair of sisters moved into the village building a house by a hill with a lone tree on it. They could be seen spending the days under the branches just enjoying each other's company.

“I love you…” Minji said as she held Yoohyeon close. The younger girl smiled as she snuggled into Minji.

“I know. And you know I do too, right?” Yoohyeon asked with a slight pause before continuing.

“even in death.” The two chorused as they smiled at their joke.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to follow me on twitter @saraslain ^_^


End file.
